The Rather Confusing Tale of Reaper Rin
by ReaperXStalker
Summary: (OC-Centric) Reaper Rin. A three star meister beginning his first year the the DWMA.. wait. How does that work? And why exactly is he able to wield three Weapons at once? And also... Why are two of his arms all ghosty and stuff. On that note. Why does he have four arms? And whats with her? Also, why doesn't anyone know his last name? R&R! OCs wanted!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well.. I told you I was making one and I did! I'm still accepting OCs so if you wanna submit just PM me for the format and all that. This one gonna be kinda tricky to write, as I have horrible memory and finished Soul Eater a while ago.. But dont worry! I remembered enough from Soul Eater Not! to know the essentials! Also, if you dont like OC-centric stories, LEAVE NOW. I said it in the summary, and I'm saying it again. If you have a negative disposistion towards OCs, dont bother posting, cause noone needs your biased opinion.**

The night was dark, with only the moon hanging in the sky, its laughter echoing throughout the emptyness.

Far below, a young child lay with his face on the ground, his hands curled into fists as he lay there., unmoving. A few feet away, a girl with long, flowing fire-red hair stepped out fomr in front of him, a small flame appearing in her palm as she raised her hand.

"Foolish child. Did you really think you could defeat me? I don't care who you are, I'm the greatest witch currently alive, what makes you think a lowly child like you could defeat me?" the girl said, she must've been around six or seven, the same age as the boy in front of her. She smirked, a high- pitched laugh growing in the pit of her stomach. It started as a low chuckle, then slowly increasing in volume until dogs could be heard in the neighboring towns barking.

"I… will not be… defeated.." The boy said, clenching his fists and struggling to get up, to no avail, "I will… defeat you…"

"Hmph.. Worthless brat. Mina! Come here! Quickly!" The girl shouted.

"Y-yes… Lady Solaris." A girl of only about four or five stuttered, her voice small. She had short white hair and startlingly purple eyes. She seemed to have once been a girl who held herself like a military officer. A soldier's daughter. Around her neck was a small, golden insignia, a falcon looking up into the girl's face.

_ It can't be… _the boy thought, was this her? The child who had gone missing those short few weeks ago?

"L-let her go." he said, struggling to get up, and finally managing to prop himself up on one leg.

"Oh? Why should I?" Solaris smirked, "because a brat like you told me to? I think not."

"Fine… Have it your way I'll just… have to… use it.. I'm sorry, Father." the boy whispered, before two ghostly arms appeared from the sides of his stomach, and a golden glow began to emanate from him.

"Inner Resonance!" He shouted, darting toward Solaris, catching her off guard, "Soul Crusher!"

The boy's arms, the ghostly ones comprised of his soul wavelength and his physical ones, punched toward with startling speed, impacting with Solaris at multiple points and sending a blast of soul force into her body. Solaris was blown back, impacting with the wall at the far end of the alleyway. The girl, Mina, stood there in awe before turning to the boy with tears in her eyes, "Thank you," she said, before running out of the alleyway and hopefully back to her house.

[September 17]

[DWMA, Freshman Meeting Room]

[9:42 A.M. First Day of School, Present Day]

"Meister or Weapon?"

"Meister." A boy of about 16, with silver hair and piercing blue eyes responded, he was dressed in a black trench coat with a skull on the back, with a red shirt and jeans underneath it, he had a certain air about him, something that told you he was a type of historical figure, without the air of "snob" that came with it, and in a way, he was. His name was Rin, no one but him knew his last name. He was something of a Meister prodigy, he could resonate with his own soul in the same way a Meister and a Weapon resonate, and he could create items out of his wavelength itself, while this last fact wasn't unheard of, it was rarely seen. At age seven he became the youngest Three Star Meister after defeating the witch Solaris, and was formally thanked by the Konime family for returning their daughter to them. He wasn't a snob like most people thought he was, he kept himself reminded that if he let his ego get in the way, he could get himself, or someone else killed.

And that was the problem. While he was the DWMA's golden boy, he didn't appreciate people throwing themselves in front of him in order to protect him. He could take care of himself. He was at the top of his class, not academically, but physically. He didn't need to know what they taught in class in order to kill a Kishin, or even a person whose soul has become a Kishin Egg. It was simple. You run in and kill the bastard, nothing complicated to it. Just how he liked it. While he did appreciate the good puzzle or two, he preferred just running in and well… killing it.

Most people thought he was an idiot because of this, but he knew better. His name was Rin, that's all anyone knew, they didn't know his last name, and frankly, he barely remembered it himself. He was one of a few Meister's who could fight without a Weapon, but having one only made him stronger.

"Hey!" A female voice called out to him. It was a voice he knew well, and he smiled at the sound of it: Mina Konime, the girl he had saved all those years ago, Solaris had turned her into a Demon Sword, but Mina could become more than one weapon, much like Rin's former psychiatrist. Her preffered form, however, was a Gatling Gun, one that encased his arm up to his elbow within it, and as an added bonus, she could switch from a gun to a rocket launcher without even changing her form.

A few feet away from Rin and Mina were two sisters, one about Rin's age, the other a few years younger. The oldest had silver hair, while the younger sister's was golden. They were Weapons, both of them. And despite all the guys that had come up to them asking if one of them wanted to be their partner, they refused. They wanted a person who was more than capable of wielding them, and so they had set a very specific goal: To team up with the one called Reaper. They went talking about the current Lord Death, who was in fact a young man who went by the name of Kid, no. There was another. That said other was standing a few feet from them, although they didn't realize it until he walked up to Mina.

"Hey, Gold! It's him! Reaper-sama!" The oldest sister said, nudging her younger sister with her elbow.

"Huh? Oh! Your right Silver-chan! He does kinda look like him." Gold responded, looking over at Rin. Most people would assume at first glance that Gold was completely immature, being only a 12 year old girl, but she could actually be quite cunning sometimes, and only her older sister Silver could tell when those times were.

The two walked up to Rin, who only noticed them when they got right up next to him. He turned to look at them, sizing them up with a questioning look in his eye.

"Oh, hi," Rin said, a small smile on his face, "You two need something?"

"Um, yes. Actually. We would like to beco-" Silver started, but before she could finish, a heavy boom echoed through the halls, and moments later several students came running from behind Rin, terror on their faces.

Rin turned, his face hardening as he held out his arm towards Mina, who nodded once before changing into her preffered form.

"Let's go," Rin said, the eyes of the skull on the back of his coat glowing faintly, as he ran down the hall towards the explosions, which were now more frequent.

When Rin arrived, the area was a mess. The whole hallway was destroyed, the left wall reduced to nothing but rubble, the sky visible outside, the sun laughing its slow, deliberate laugh. On the other end of the hallway were three men, each holding a rifle. And each aiming at Rin's head.

"You Reaper?" One of the men, a bald guy in his late 30s, asked.

"So what if I am?" Rin asked, another Gatling Gun materializing on his other arm as his wavelength went to work.

"If you are, then your dead. But if you aren't, your still dead. We'll find out after your body hits the floor. Let 'im have it boys!" The thug replied, his allies letting a volley of gunfire loose from their weapons.

Rin relaxed, preparing himself for another volley as he systematically dodged any bullet that came to close to him. A few seconds later he was the one firing, nonchalantly cutting down the thug's allies with a quick burst from Mina.

"If you put your gun down now, I may hand you over to Lord Death alive." Rin said, leveling both weapons in the thug's direction, the latter of whom laughed at.

"You honestly think you can kill me? I've killed bigger targets than you, you little worm! Your nothing compa-" The thug's eyes rolled back into his head as his body convulsed and spasmed from the hundreds of bullets that were ripping through it. His body landed on the ground with a thud.

"There, now shut the hell up." Rin said, walking across the hallway to the man's corpse, waiting for he man's soul to emerge.

But nothing happened.

"Hm… that's strange, I could've sworn he had a soul." Rin said, a hint or worry creeping into his voice.

"Your right, Reaper. He DID have a soul… Until I took it, that is." A voice whispered in his ear.

"Who's there?" Rin shouted, the well-worn line evaporating in the wind coming in from the gaping hole in the wall.

Confused and worried, Rin walked back the way he had come, unaware that he was being watched.

**A/N: Alright! Thats it for now! Lemme know how you liked it, and suggest some things for me! This story is just getting started, so I'm all open for suggestions, OCs, whatever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all of those who sent in OCs! I haven't closed the submissions yet, so be sure to keep it coming!**

**Didn't get any reviews last chapter, so I'd like to say that it really helps to know what you think of the story at its current point, so long as its not something along the lines of how much you hate the fact that this is an OC story... Now that that's over: ON WITH THE FIC!**

[September 19]

[DWMA, Classrom 1A]

[7:48 A.M., Third Day of School, Present Day]

"Why do they always dump all the first years on me." The professor grumbled, his head in his hand as his elbows rested on his desk. The reason for his current state was the apparent pandemonium going on in his room. Three days had passed since the semester began, and most of the students were having some trouble 'adjusting'. Rin both was, and wasn't, part of this. His legs resting atop his desk as he laid back, his eyes closed as the faint sound of snoring came from him. Mina was off in another classroom with the other Weapons. It was during the first part of the day that the Weapons were split from their Meisters, due to the need for this 'adjusting'. During the second part of the day, they would meet up again in the gym, where they would be pitted against another student in order to be placed in their classes.

[Location: Rin's Dreamscape]

[Realm Time Unknown]

[Realm Date Unknown]

"I wonder what I should do…" Rin thought, his hands behind his head as he laid on the grassy hillside beneath him, the nearby flower patches gently swaying in the wind. "A Meister wielding three weapons? That's unheard of… although…" Rin trailed off, his Soul Arms emerging at his command. "With these it could be possible, but that requires a high level of resonance to begin with, seeing as how it be would the same as my soul wielding them. Although if I wielded Mina-chan with one of my Soul Arms, I could train in order to achieve that resonance required to wield those two with Mina-chan actually on my physical form." He spoke, thinking out loud. Sighing in defeat, he finally caved, "Guess that's it then. I'm going to become their Meister."

[Back in the Classroom]

"Blast stop poking him."

"Be quiet… You'll wake him."

"Could you please stop poking me?" Rin said, his voice clear as he opened his eyes to see who was poking him. A quick glance over the kid's body told him all he needed to know about the kid. White hair, Green eyes, red shirt with a skull on it, black jacket, black pants, belt with gun metal gray buckle, red handband. Thirteen years of age.

'Definitely a Scythe Meister. Would be surprised if he wasn't' Rin thought, turning his gaze to the person behind his assailant.

'Let's see… 15 years of age, severely scarred, black sweat shirt, yellow sleeve, grey pants. Orange hair. Fifteen years of age.' Rin thought, his 'analysis' of the two complete. The orange haired kid slowly shook his head. "I told you to stop poking him, Blast."

"A poke is harmless, Archangel."

"Not when its you doing the poking."

'Well… those two certainly know how to get along,' Rin thought as he sat up. The two were starting to bicker like an old married couple, and it seemed the topic of their bickering was whether or not Blast poking someone could prove lethal. Letting out a large sigh as he stood up, Rin walked over to the professor, knocking on the man's desk three times before pointing at the clock. "It's time to head over to the gym." He said, turning towards the door and stuffing his hands in his pockets before leaving the room.

"What's with that guy?" Archangel spoke, his hand gripping a tuft full of Blast's hair as the latter had one of his own hands pressed again Archangles throat.

"I dunno," Blast responded with a small shrug.

[10 minutes later]

[DWMA, Gym Number 1]

"There you are!" Mina said, quite literally 'bouncing' up to Rin as he entered the gym. The latter taking great care to assure his eyes didn't wander as they usually did. Silver and Gold, as well as the other Weapons, were all scattered throughout the gym. The instructor having currently caught Silver and Gold's attention long enough to start speaking to them about something.

"Yea, I'm sorry about that, Phillips was getting a bit overwhelmed." Rin said, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. It was then that the rest of the first year Meisters emerged through the doors behind Rin. Two kids quickly flying out of the doors towards their Weapons, one with white spiky hair, and the other with laid down orange hair. Rin's eyes locked onto Blast for some reason, following the boy as he approached his partner.

"Shit." Rin swore under his breath, immediately recognizing Blast's partner immediately. "Not her, not now."

"Something the matter?" Mina asked, her sweet voice sending chills down Rin's spine.

"Huh? Oh no! Nothing's wrong at all." Rin said, silently scolding himself for zeroing in like that. It was at this moment that Silver pointed at him, and it was the moment afterwards that everyone looked at him.

'Dammit, now everyone is looking at me.' Rin thought, a small bead of sweat beginning to form on his brow as Silver and Gold approached him.

"Have you found your answer yet?" Silver asked, eliciting a small nod from Rin as he turned towards Mina, summoning his Soul Arms. "I thought about it, the only way it'll work is if I wield Mina-chan with my Soul. You okay with that?" He asked . Mina nodded in agreement, although she had a undistinguishable look of disappointment in her eye. She was happy that she had new allies, she was a tad bit upset that she had to rid on Rin's soul during the demonstration.

"Alright then, Meisters Rin Tachibana versus Minami Rietsuji!" The instructor called, glancing up from her clipboard as Rin stepped onto the platform, Silver, Gold, and Mina besides him. His opponent was yet another high-rank Meister, and as she stepped onto the platform with her own Weapon, Rin knew this would be interesting.

"Rin Tachibana! Gatling Gun and Scythe Meister!" The instructor called, introducing him to everyone in the room before doing the same with his opponent, "Minami Rietsuji! Tower Shield Meister!"

'A defense Meister… that's rare.' Rin thought, summoning his Soul Arms as his partners went through their transformations. The eyes of his trench coat's skull glowing faintly as he readied himself.

"Please," Rin spoke, A dark aura overcoming him as his coat changed in color from tan to black, and he lifted a hood over his head, "call me **Reaper.**"

**A/N: Again, I would like to thank all of those who sent in OCs, if your OC didn't appear as of yet, I recently found out that for some reason webs was a blocked sender for my email, so I deeply apologize for those who sent in OCs that way, but didn't get any response back. By the time most of you read this, the issue will be resolved. I'll cya guys in the next fic! Also, the last name Rin uses in this fic is a fake last name he came up with shortly after the space within the first chapter.**


End file.
